


Volleyball

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I have no sense of romance, Itachiyama, Itachiyama volleyball club - Freeform, M/M, Miya Twins, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: "Go to the infirmary." The guy with the two moles was talking. Atsumu was a little out of it. To it get it all at once so he ask the guy to say it again.  He was feeling a little light headed now. So the beauty repeat himself. Oh infirmary were is that ? I just got here on a fluke. I don't ... know were the infirmary is.... god his head feel so light.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 29





	Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Point to be noted.
> 
> 1.The twin transfer to itachiyama.
> 
> 2\. The twins never played volleyball in middle school.fist time playing in highschool.
> 
> 3\. Occ is too much.

It stared off as nothing more then a brief interaction. That much atsumu knew. It didn't even registered in his head as something worth his time,But then again nothing ever dose. ..

The day was normal too normal considering he live with his twin brother. They were transferring to Tokyo for a year. Because of their parents job.

That's how atsumu found himself in front of the gymnasium of Itachiyam's volleyball club with the most beautiful sight he have ever seen. After getting hit on the face with a volleyball. It was worth it. He have never seen someone eyes panic so much yet there face don't even twist. The guy was beautiful too so that's a bonus. 

Atsumu don't believe 'like' at first sight or 'love' however that saying goes. Osamu would probably know and add food in the metaphor for heck of it. Why am i thinking of that basterd osamu anyway. Oh right he is forgetting something. 

"Hey you are bleeding." The beautiful says pointing at his nose. Atsumu look down to see blood running out of his nose. He thought how fitting get hit by a Beauty then nosebleed from the sight of it. Seem like a seen out of a girly manga. 

"Go to the infirmary." The guy with the two moles was talking. Atsumu was a little out of it. To it get it all at once so he ask the guy to say it again. He was feeling a little light headed now. So the beauty repeat himself. Oh infirmary were is that ? I just got here on a fluke. I don't ... know were the infirmary is.... god his head feel so light. 

The guy took out a handkerchief from his pocket. Push it on atsumu's face telling him to hold it there and to follow him. 

And that was was the brief intraction considering Omi-kun didn't tell me his name nor did he stay after taking him to infirmary. It so Omi-kun to the core.

Now two days later nose heal up and everything he could find on him which was to little to go with but with any and all luck atsumu have he can do this.

"Osamu let's join the volleyball club " 

"Since when did you get interested in volleyball of all sports? Weren't you the one screaming about the soccer team not even two days ago."

"Oh come on are you scared to joining volleyball with me samu. Did you want to join soccer now?"

"No I'm not you asshole. Let's join it I'm gonna show you how to be the beat on the team."

"You are on!!!!" I got him.

I totally lost him. Were the heck is samu he said he will join with me but he is late!!! What am i gonna do.

Fuck fuck....... Omi-kun is coming towards me what am i gonna do ,Dame it! !

"Hey tsumu you okay?" Samu's voice come from his left. 

"You are here!" Atsumu could cry god new place are scary as hell and getting a crush on top is just plain cruelty.

And that's how his life in Itachiyam started. He found out sakusa name from one of his classmates. That's all the info he got though. 

.......x.......NTBC....

**Author's Note:**

> Why did u read it?😐 *omi-omi face*


End file.
